1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a communication administration system, and more particularly to a communication administration system capable of dynamically adjusting a communication mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
In certain megacorporations and even multinational corporations, in order to facilitate communications within the corporation, apart from allowing corporate staff to communication with one another through landlines, various communication mechanisms (e.g., virtual dedicated networks, Internet phones and mobile phone) are also provided by telecommunication service providers, so that mobile phones of corporate staff are given functions of landlines. As such, even when the corporate staffs are not in their seats, the corporate staff may still answer calls to their extensions using mobile phones rather than missing the phone calls.
However, the above communication mechanisms may not be entirely suitable for all application circumstances. Given that appropriate communication mechanisms are utilized by the corporate staff, costs and quality can be both attended to. Conversely, applications of inappropriate communication mechanisms may lead to increased communication costs or lowered communication quality.
As previously stated, the above communication mechanisms are suitable in some application circumstances while being unsuitable in others. With a growing number of communication mechanisms, corporate staff may face complications in selecting an appropriate communication mechanism as the corporate staffs are required to memorize numerous communication mechanisms and the corresponding communication rules. Further, if there is a change in a current condition (e.g., a current location, on a business trip or not, and personal preferences) of a corporate member, the member may be troubled as they may be required to select another communication mechanism.